Thanks to the increase in the resolution and the operating speed of an electronic device and the improvement of the performance of a graphic processing device, a device outputting virtual reality or a 3-dimensional stereoscopic image, which only a large-size device drives, has been miniaturized and lightened through a smart glass, a head mount device (hereinafter is referred to as a “HMD”), or the like.
For example, an HMD may be mounted on a user's head and may provide the effect of displaying a large screen in front of the user's eyes (e.g., the user's gaze). The HMD may be used to output a stereoscopic image. An augmented reality (AR) service or a virtual reality (VR) service using the HMD or a smartphone has been developed.
In addition, an electronic device may provide the user with haptic effects (or tangible effects) (e.g., vibration, motion, and the like) as well as visual effects and auditory effects, thereby improving the sense of presence.